Teñido con venganza
by DAIK
Summary: [UA][Long-Fic] •Junto a su hermano Kōga, InuYasha Taishō odia a Naraku Higurashi. Ese desgraciado les había quitado todo. ¡Pero qué joyita le quedaba en las manos para teñirla con vengaza: su pequeña y única hija Kagome Higurashi! "—¡No me digas que te gusta mi hermano! —Sus ojos dorados chispearon. Nunca había sentido tantos celos en la vida.• [Regalo para Titania Scarlett][FCC]


**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi es dueña de todo. La trama me pertenece, toda (aunque al rato me di cuenta de que tiene el estilo de una novela que vi).

**Otros detalles: **Este Long-Fic es un regalo para mi amiga y hermana **Titania Scarlett. **También pertenece a "Short-Chapter" o FCC (Fics Capítulos Cortos) por lo que me será mucho más fácil actualizar seguido.

**Advertencias: **Tomando en cuenta a los personajes que me he lanzado a usar, esta historia contiene lenguaje soez y escenas lime/lemon, de o no la pareja protagonista. Un cliché de esos que vale la pena leer.

* * *

**Teñido con venganza.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

_«—¡Me vale una mierda! —se carcajeó, frente a todos los contrarios en su hacienda._

_—¡Te mataré hoy mismo, Naraku! —Sesshōmaru alzó su rifle, apuntando a su verdugo de manera certera. Se concentró en dispararle, pero su hijo de dieciséis años le complicó el camino._

_—¡Kikyō! —Gritó InuYasha, cuando pudo darse cuenta de que su padre había disparado._

_—Adiós… InuYasha. —Luego de eso, nunca más volvió a escuchar su voz._

_Ni la de su padre.»_

—¡Y que me lo digas! —Kōga se alzó como un león hambriento para el plato. InuYasha le soltó un golpe certero en la cabeza a su hermano menor, mientras se sentaba a su lado—. ¡Oye!

Kaede sirvió el respectivo desayuno para sus patrones, al tiempo que deslizaba las mantas blancas sobre la mesa. La mañana era brillante, el sol apuntaba para la cocina de la mansión Taishō, con ventanales grandes de cristal transparente, con un jardín trasero hermoso, demasiado tratado para poder pasarlo por alto. InuYasha y Kōga Taishō eran los dueños de la hacienda "Colmillo de Acero", una de las más grandes de Kantō, junto a la hacienda de los Higurashi "Las Flechas Sagradas"; aunque en realidad, estos últimos no se enteraban de que tenían nuevos vecinos.

Ese día, InuYasha y Kōga tenían mucho trabajo, ya que a solo dos semanas de haberse mudado a la nueva hacienda, el ganado y los pastizales estaban necesitando de mucha atención. Si Kōga no se encargaba de merodear a diario y trabajar con los capataces, era seguro que se iría todo por la borda en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo.

—No puedo creer que pienses en comer, cuando tenemos tan cerca al enemigo —acusó InuYasha, tomando un poco de café cargado. Kaede negó internamente: ese odio tan viejo estaba carcomiendo el corazón de sus muchachos.

—InuYasha, Naraku está demasiado ocupado viendo su diario en este momento. Déjame comer —pidió el menor, llevándose una cucharada de huevos revueltos a la boca. El ambarino bufó, sacando la mirada de su hermano—. Además…—se obligó a tragar—, me he enterado por los chismes del pueblo, de que mañana llega su única hija.

Los sentidos de InuYasha se alteraron ¡¿Su hija?! ¡¿Qué mierda…?!

—¿Hija? —casi mordió las palabras. ¿Cómo de que ese cabrón tenía más hijos? No recordaba a nadie más aparte de Kikyō… Le dolió mucho tener en la mente su nombre. Aún la amaba—. ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Quién te lo dijo? —exigió saber, a pesar de que no alzó mucho la voz. Kaede se retiró despacio de la estancia, dejándolos con más privacidad.

—Chismes —fue lo único que dijo. Comió un trozo de pan remojado con leche—. Creo que deberías considerarlo bastante. —Miró para su hermano con los ojos inyectados de astucia—. Hakaku me dijo que es una chica que adora bañarse en lindero del rio.

InuYasha sonrió, con exasperación.

—¿Y cómo qué provecho puedo sacar yo con eso? —Dirigió la mirada para su café y lo sorbió.

Kōga carcajeó, volviendo a tomar pan—. Puedes mandarla a asustar con algún baboso del pueblo o algo.

—Qué asqueroso. Tú sabes que ese no es mi estilo, Kōga. Prefiero encargarme yo mismo —sonrió con malicia, maquinando una idea. ¡Pero qué clase de joyita tendría en las manos para vengarse del cabrón de Naraku! Ahora resultaba que tenía una hija, el muy idiota—. ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

—Creo que… —dudó un poco, masticando mientras miraba fijamente a la mesa blanca, recordando—. Kagome, así me dijo Hakaku.

InuYasha frunció las cejas ¿Kagome? Nunca había escuchado a Kikyō hablarle de alguna hermana, ni siquiera vivía con ellos entonces. ¿De dónde había salido esa mujer?

—Como sea. Hoy te encargas de traer las nuevas reses. —Se levantó de la mesa, abriéndose paso con la silla.

—Marcaremos las que podamos —defendió Kōga, terminando su desayuno. Su hermano mayor asintió.

Sería un día muy largo.

* * *

—Papá, voy a cabalgar un poco por la hacienda. Vengo al rato ¿va?

Naraku casi no pudo procesar la información, cuando su hija ya no estaba en el despacho. ¿Pero qué…? Kagome era demasiado arriesgada y loca ¿salir con apenas un día de su llegada? La mayoría de chicas normales, estuvieran en la piscina o relajándose en el spa… su hija era muy parecida a su madre, muy diferente a su difunta hija Kikyō.

—Señor, su café y el diario —apareció la sirvienta, dejando el pedido matutino en la mesa de su patrón.

—Puedes retirarte, Urasue —pronunció con su voz ronca, varonil. La anciana sintió que no podría morir de amor si no era porque tenía la suerte de mirar a ese hombre perfecto todos los días. Pronto caería a sus pies con alguno de sus brebajes—. ¡Lárgate ahora, mujer! —Espetó Naraku, al darse cuenta de que su sirvienta no se movía un centímetro.

—Lo siento, señor —se disculpó, saliendo de la estancia.

Naraku ignoró la incompetencia de Urasue y siguió con el diario. Los minutos se le fueron con ansias cuando ojeaba con desanimo las noticias bobas del pueblo, hasta que una llamó su atención:

_«Hacienda "Los guerreros" estrena dueños. Ahora, las hectáreas de tierra fértil toman el nombre de "Colmillo de Acero" por la prestigiosa familia apellidada Taishō, que…»_

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Taishō?! Sesshōmaru, ese era el único nombre que se le venía a la mente. ¿Cómo podía revivir esa familia asquerosa, si ese estúpido estaba muerto? Él mismo se encargó de eliminarlo aquella fatídica noche que no deseaba recordar. Esa sabandija. Muy caro le había costado meterse a su hacienda y crearle esa emboscada; a la final, su muerte se había resumido a la defensa propia, más los cargos al difunto por invasión de propiedad privada, un poco de dinero para el juez y todo quedaba a su favor.

No esperaba que ahora un gusano de su familia quisiera destruirlo. No cuando él era el poderoso Naraku Higurashi.

—Un segundo —se dijo a sí mismo, palideciendo—. Kagome…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**B**ien, no esperaban verme, lo sé. Al rato veo si es que actualizo LCEDLC, no se preocupen.

**M**i querida y hermosa **Titania, **yo espero que esta historia te guste tanto como a mí al plasmarla. Como puedes ver, es un cliché muy clásico, que no me da pena reconocer, ya sabes cómo soy a la hora de desarrollar tramas. Supongo que el siguiente capítulo será un poco más largo, pero igual de picante xD este es, como quien dice, un prólogo. He de suponer que te ha quedado picando la curio ;)

**S**in más: espero sus comentarios.


End file.
